Abeyance Magic
Abeyance Magic (未決 Miketsu) is a form of Ancient Caster Magic that communicates with the dead in a different world known as Middle-Earth parallel to where the lost souls wandered throughout the scattered raw magical energy of Eternano. Upon passing away, the soul remains unscathed when leaving their body beyond limitations. The caster uses this magic to materialize the spiritual ghosts before molding them in the translucent form of a humanoid figure, a temporary real body of their own yet invisible still unlike Thought Projection. This is through projecting the souls onto the physical realm unseen by any normal mages, but only themselves. Description Learning on how to use this very ancient magic requires being familiar with the visible inhabitants of Middle-Earth if the person can actually see them. However, the spell cannot be taught to normal mages as the inhabitants are the ones who only knows about its existence and purpose as if they will teach it or not depends on them alone. Upon getting to know the inhabitants of Middle-Earth, the user can then project the inhabitants into the material world, which fight obeying their every command or else operate independently from the caster if needed. The true power of this magic is shown when the entities are destroyed. In the event, the fading entity will garb the opponents soul and drag it into Middle-Earth. Trapping that soul into Middle-Earth, while the person's body itself would remain in the physical plain. While in Middle-Earth, the captured soul is attacked and consumed by the entity causing the individuals' body to be engulf into the entities. After doing so, the user can then cast a ghostly entity of themselves into the invisible world known as Middle-Earth which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive. Likewise to the inhabitants, the ghosts can operate independently from the caster themselves, attacking and restraining targets or defending the original body from harm. The user's ghost was strong enough to repel all magical attacks, while to the naked eye, it appeared to be the act of an invisible force. The user can also use it to switch places with his entity, at which can fight in their stead when leaving Middle-Earth. This enables him to overlap his ghost with his physical body and switch places with it at the instant of an opposing attack. From mastering this spell, The user can finally project a ghostly of his targets into the invisible world of Middle-Earth, rather than himself, and are immediately rendered motionless. He can then inflict damage on these ghosts, even when he is unable to damage the physical bodies of his targets. The damage inflicted on the ghosts are then translated onto their host. Another viable option is that the caster first begins to cast a ghost entity around the target's body an "invisible" spot, which has vanished into the invisible world of Middle-Earth, will appear upon his opponent. This technique can be used at any time in battle, and his opponent won't even know, when did he cast it. The damage the enemy takes is internal, and they won't take real damage until the user can finally move the damage from the "Middle-Earth", to the physical world. This is actually an advantage for the user, as his opponents could grow confusion, as they attempt to figure out why the enemy feels unsafe for some reason. The drawback to this spell is that the entities, after a set period of time, automatically returns to Middle-Earth and it is left temporarily unusable. Trivia * The idea of Middle-Earth is originated in the fictional universe "Middle-Earth".